Soczystość
by Fjuka
Summary: Tytuł roboczy, opowiadanie się pisze. Alternatywne spojrzenie na oryginał. Czas - od wakacji przed piątym rokiem. Harry trafia do Kwatery Głównej... i dowiaduje się kilku ciekawych rzeczy. Możliwe, że o sobie. Możliwe, że wcale nie jest tak Jasny, jak pragnąłby Dumbledore... Wszystko może się zdarzyć. Ostrzeżenia: specyficzny język. Debiut. Swoista nieokreśloność. Formatowanie...


_- Łatwo Ci mówić – szepnął, odwracając wzrok. - Nie wiesz, co czuję._

_- Pozwól mi zgadnąć – odrzekła, głaskając jego policzek. – Czujesz ból. Czujesz, że nie cierpiał tak nikt, nigdy. Czujesz, że zawsze już będziesz w tym sam, wyrzucony na odrębną płaszczyznę jak na bezludną wyspę, z której nie ma ucieczki. Czujesz, że ten ciężar jest przeznaczeniem, jest elementem, do którego sprowadza się życie. Nie mogę być w stanie tego pojąć -prawda?_

Y

**Zakon Głupców**

Tkwił tu od kilku dni. To nie była duża sprawa. Ludzie mijali go, jakby nie istniał, zaaferowani, wtłoczeni w schemat bezsensownego działania, napędzani mowami głupca, który wcale nie był głupi, co przerażało Pottera najbardziej. Piekli ciasta, obierali ziemniaki, sprzątali kąty domu, który zdawał się żyć własnym życiem. Zamykali się w pokoju – zawsze tym samym, przyciasnym i ciemnym – Harry nazywał go Sercem Głupców – i omawiali zagadnienia teoretycznie mające przesądzić o losach wojny. Odganiali Greda i Feorga, zmywali naczynia, psioczyli na Knota, narzekali na bezwład Ministerstwa, zarywali noce, pilnując jakichś drzwi. Udzielali się zawodowo, po czym pisali raporty o tym, co wydało im się podejrzane – i o wszystkim, co podejrzane nie było, co stanowiło normalny element codzienności, niechybnie oskarżony o nielegalny charakter w wyniku oceniania go przez pryzmat wojennej paranoi.

Harry patrzył na to z przymrużeniem oka. Na dzieci, które chciały być zaangażowane w troski dorosłych, na dorosłych, którzy gonili za normalnością, choć stagnacja stanowiła dla nich przekleństwo. Na geniuszów, marzących o byciu pionierami i na indywidualistów, którzy potrzebowali akceptacji i wodzenia za rączkę, by podjąć się działania. Prześlizgiwał się przez rzeczywistość, zahaczając o przybierane ślepo formy, nie odnajdując swojego miejsca. Co miał robić?

Czarodziejski świat był przerażająco nieodporny. Wśród mugoli wojna była czymś oczywistym. Działania napędzano logiką, logikę zaś świadomością celu. Tutaj nic go nie miało – nawet Voldemort zdawał się nie wiedzieć, o co walczy. Najświetniejsi geniusze nie potrafili żyć. Nikt już nie szukał sensu, każdy starał się przetrwać. Wojowano za przyszłe pokolenia – by mogły poddawać się codzienności odartej ze zmian, poddawać się tradycji, nie odczuwając niepokoju. Siadać wieczorami przy butelce kremowego piwa, marząc o przewrotach, które nie mogły przejść, dojść do skutku, hamowane przez obawę przed brakiem stabilizacji.

_ Zawsze będzie jakiś Voldemort_, myślał. _I zawsze będzie jakiś Potter._

* * *

Hermiona niepokoiła się. I Ron. Harry widział to w ich oczach. Słyszał to w ich głosie. Nawet ruchy dłoni i mowa ciała, opanowane przez nagłą gwałtowność, zdawały się krzyczeć: Nic nie jest w porządku! Im usilniej starano się udawać, iż wszystko toczy się starym trybem, tym bardziej rzucał się w oczy fakt, że każdy dzień przypomina raczej parodię normalności.

Była niedziela, godzina dwudziesta. Zebranie Zakonu właśnie chyliło się ku końcowi; młodzież czatowała pod drzwiami kuchni, niepewna, w co włożyć ręce. Ginny siedziała na podłodze, trzymała Krzywołapa na skrzyżowanych nogach i głaskała go jakoś tak automatycznie, majtając nerwowo palcami. Granger znowu prawiła o SUMach, nie zdając sobie jakby sprawy z tego, że nikt jej nie słucha.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że podchodzicie do nich w tak lekkomyślny sposób. Powinniście wziąć się w garść, jeśli chcecie zaliczyć ten rok…

Ron chował się za Bliźniakami. Tak naprawdę denerwował się na myśl o egzaminach. Jak miał nadrobić cztery lata obijania się na zajęciach?

- Mionka, daj spokój – powiedział jednak. – Są wakacje, możemy nie mówić o tych durnych zaliczeniach?

- SUMy to nic – stwierdził Syriusz, przytrzymując drzwi Remusowi – poczekajcie, aż staniecie do OWTMów… Okropnie Wkurwiające Trucie Mózgu.

Rudzielec zbladł.

- Są takie trudne? To znaczy - uważasz, że są trudne? To znaczy… byłeś raczej dobry, nie?

- On tylko tak gada, Ron – wtrącił się Remus. – Zdał Wybitnie sześć przedmiotów…

- Co nie znaczy, że nie zmarnowałem kupy czasu na przygotowania…

- Jakie przygotowania? Ty nigdy się nie uczyłeś.

- Bo, wiesz. JA miałem życie towarzyskie.

- No tak, szlabany same się nie odrabiały – parsknął Lupin. – Moi drodzy, dość tego. Nie ma co stać w przedpokoju. Jestem głodny jak wilk…

- Ten żart jest żałosny. Był żałosny już kilkanaście lat temu – przerwał mu Black. – Dzieciaki, chodźcie stąd. Niech Molly sobie radzi z jego brakiem poczucia humoru.

Harry obserwował rytualną, wieczorną krzątaninę. Wybrani członkowie Zakonu zajmowali młodzież rozmową, odwracając ich uwagę od grupek nieznanych chłopakowi czarodziejów zalegających na korytarzu. Pottera niewiele obchodziło, co Zakonnicy mają do powiedzenia, jeszcze większą jednak niechęcią napełniała go myśl o uczestniczeniu w bzdurnej, powierzchownej dyskusji dotyczącej nauki, wyścigowych mioteł bądź krętactw Mundungusa. Skrył się zatem w cieniu rzucanym przez szafę, której nikt nie potrafił otworzyć, i przysłuchiwał rozmowie mężczyzn stojących nieopodal.

- Nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł – rzekł pierwszy z nich. – Dumbledore'a chyba pogrzało.

- No – pisnął drugi. – Jeszcze tego brakuje, żeby dzieciak dowiedział się o przepowiedni.

- Przeklęty Potter. Słyszałeś, co mówił Sev, nie? Ten mały stałby się nie do zniesienia. Całkowicie poza kontrolą.

Gryfon nieświadomie wstrzymał oddech i wcisnął się mocniej w ścianę. _Przepowiednia? Jaka przepowiednia?_, pomyślał. W tym samym momencie dotarł do niego odgłos kroków, następnie zaś przeciągłe jęknięcie ruszającej się deski, poprzedzające kobiece, szyderczo wypluwane słowa:

- _A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna…_ O tym mówicie, chłopaki?

- Jakbyś zgadła, Mel. Co o niej myślisz? – zapytał pierwszy.

Harry'emu spociły się dłonie. Przełknął, zacisnął powieki. Napiął mięśnie, tak, jakby szykował się do otrzymania ciosu od samego Johna Rambo. _Być może – ale tylko być może – to, co za chwilę usłyszę, będzie o wiele, wiele gorsze_, przemknęło mu przez głowę.

- Że to bzdura – odpowiedziała Mel. – Nie, gorzej. To niebezpieczna bzdura.

- Ale… - zaprzeczył drugi. – Albus twierdzi, że jest prawdziwa. I Severus.

- Jasne. Jeśli ona obowiązuje, ja jestem Kubusiem Puchatkiem.

- Kim? – zainteresował się pierwszy.

- Nikim, kurwa. Czy wy siebie słyszycie? _Będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna _– kto uwierzy w te brednie? Przecież widzieliście dzieciaka. Jest zerem. _I jeden musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. _Wiecie, jakoś nie jest mi trudno przewidzieć, kto zostałby trupem. Jestem lepsza niż pieprzona Trelawney.

- Mel…

- Nie. Gadajcie o niej, komu chcecie, nic mi do tego. Marnujcie czas, pilnując, by Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie wdarł się po nią do Ministerstwa. Proszę bardzo. Tylko potem nie mówcie, że nie uprzedzałam.

- Kiedy… Dumbledore…

- … się myli – dokończyła, przewracając świat Wybrańca do góry nogami.

* * *

Tej nocy Harry nie spał zbyt dobrze. Najpierw przewracał się z boku na bok, w pełni obudzony, wsłuchując się w bicie swojego serca i starając o niczym nie myśleć - co nie bardzo mu wychodziło, zważywszy na fakt, że słowa wypowiedziane przez kobietę wciąż brzęczały mu w uszach – później zaś leżał jak kłoda, pozwalając, by miażdżyły go emocje. Czuł, jakby dzięki nowo zdobytym informacjom wszystko wskoczyło na właściwe miejsce. Broń, o której Syriusz mówił pierwszego wieczoru, warty, o których codziennie przypominał Kingsley. Powód, dla którego Zakonnicy olewali kwestię zdobywania nowych zwolenników.

W rezultacie, chłopak nie mógł nie przyznać Mel racji. _Widzieliście dzieciaka… jest zerem _– szydził głos w jego głowie._ Jakoś nie jest mi trudno przewidzieć, kto zostanie trupem… _Oczywiście, że on. W starciu jeden na jednego maltretowany piątoklasista z kryzysem osobowości nie stanowił wielkiego zagrożenia.

Dlaczego wszystko zawsze krążyło wokół niego?

* * *

Dobiegała piąta. Niebo przybrało mleczną, gęstą konsystencję, czubki drzew wyginały się, opanowane żywiołem; nadchodziła burza. Harry zwlókł się z łóżka, wiedząc, że już nie zaśnie. Wciągnął spodnie – podarowane mu przez Bliźniaków, dżinsowe i poszarpane, jedne z tych, z których już wyrośli, a które okazały się za ciasne dla Rona – i czarną koszulkę. Deszcz bębnił w szyby.

Panował dziwny stan przechodni, jakby pogoda nie mogła zdecydować się na jeden z wariantów. Ciotka Petunia mówiła w takich sytuacjach: _urwanie głowy, prawda? Urwanie głowy w lipcowej oprawie. _Leżała wtedy na kanapie, zawinięta w koc, spod którego wystawał wyłącznie czubek jej głowy i świecące, okrągłe oczy, i patrzyła na niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy. Wiatr szumiał im w uszach, światło bawiło w pojawiamsięiznikam i cisza narastała, cisza tajemnicza, lecz dziwnie komfortowa. Harry odpływał i Petunia odpływała – kto wie, o czym wtedy marzyła – i nic nie zakłócało ich chwilowego, mentalnego porozumienia.

Po dwóch godzinach ciotka odzywała się.

I mówiła.

Harry słuchał o swoich rodzicach. O Lily, jej małej siostrzyczce, która dorosła, zanim Tunia zdążyła się obejrzeć, i umarła, nim Tunia zdążyła ją zrozumieć. O Potterze, żywiołowym i onieśmielającym. O Syriuszu, który wdarł się pewnej nocy do jej pokoju, kompletnie pijany, i opowiadał o cudach czarodziejskiego świata.

O Vernonie, mugolu, za którego wyszła w akcie przekory, robiąc na złość – jak się okazało – wyłącznie sobie.

O Severusie.

Harry pamiętał, jak zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy. Ciotka opowiadała godzinami, a kiedy skończyła, poprosiła go, by poszedł do swojego pokoju. Polecenie wykonał automatycznie, niezdolny do objęcia umysłem wagi tego, w czym wziął udział.

Następnego dnia zszedł na dół z dwoma kubkami gorącej herbaty obficie zaprawionej Ognistą Whisky, której zapas sporządził przed powrotem na Privet Drive, sądząc, iż bez niej nie poradzi sobie z koszmarem Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Wkrótce zrozumiał, że się mylił. To bez ciotki nie byłby w stanie sobie z nim poradzić.

* * *

Aby dojść do kuchni, trzeba było pokonać konstrukcję spiralnych, kamiennych schodów, teraz oświetlonych tańczącymi na pochodniach płomieniami, rzucającymi groteskowe cienie na przeciwległą ścianę. Na poręczy zalegała gruba warstwa wszędobylskiego kurzu, a jedynym odgłosem, który docierał do uszu Harry'ego, było równomierne, dochodzące z górnych pomieszczeń kapanie. Pamiętając o tym, by poruszać się bezszelestnie, chłopak minął portret matki Syriusza i zszedł do piwnicy.

Tutaj stopnie były drewniane, rozklekotane i wąskie; rozwidlały się przy końcu, tworząc drukowane igrek. Na lewo znajdowały się pomieszczenia dla służby, do których, podobnie jak do wielu pokojów w Grimmund Place, młodzież nie miała wstępu. Na prawo Molly urządziła kuchnię połączoną z prowizoryczną jadalnią, ogrzewaną zaklęciem, które należało odnawiać co dwanaście godzin i oświetlaną kulą światła toczącą się pod sufitem.

Potter przeszedł przez łukowate wejście i dostrzegł Stworka, tutejszego skrzata, stojącego przy kamiennym stole i wertującego grubą, pożółkłą księgę, którą zamknął, gdy tylko Gryfon zbliżył się na odległość czterech kroków.

Black upierał się, że skrzat jest szalony. I faktycznie, Harry wiele razy widział, jak Stworek mamrocze do siebie, włócząc się bez celu po Kwaterze i przecierając coraz brudniejsze półki, przybrawszy niewyraźną, odległą, głupawą minę. Teraz jednak, co uczeń dostrzegł ze zgrozą, kreatura zmierzyła go spojrzeniem pełnym uwagi, oceniającym, jak najbardziej świadomym, po czym wykrzywiła wargi w szyderczym, niebezpiecznym uśmieszku.

- Młody Potter – prychnęła, pocierając palcem okładkę. – Nasz Wybraniec.

- Stworek – odpowiedział, przybierając podobny ton. – Klubowy szaleniec. Czyż nie?

Duszek, o ile to możliwe, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Może jednak jest dla ciebie nadzieja – mruknął, kierując się w jego stronę. Był już przy drzwiach, gdy dodał: - Na twoim miejscu schowałbym tę księgę. Zakon nie toleruje _odchyleń_.

- Co masz… - zaczął, ale skrzat zniknął, rozpływając się w zawirowaniach powietrza. Chłopak podszedł do stołu, dwa razy sprawdzając, czy nikt za nim nie idzie, i spojrzał na okładkę. Była czarna, z wytłoczonymi, srebrnymi literami, układającymi się w napis: _Soczysta warstwa magii. Wprowadzenie_. Pod spodem zaś, mniejszym drukiem, znajdowały się słowa: _Dla wszystkich, których nie przekonuje paplanie Jasnej Strony._

Zaśmiał się, wyciągając różdżkę. Chowając tomiszcze – sprowadzone do rozmiaru pudełka zapałek – myślał nad tym, jak ostatnio wszystko dziwnie się układa.

- Cześć, dzieciaku – powiedział Syriusz pięć minut później, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko. – Jadłeś śniadanie?

- Nie. Nie jestem głodny.

- To dobrze. Nie umiem gotować – stwierdził mężczyzna, odchylając się do tyłu i wyjmując tekturowe pudełko. – Papierosa?

Harry przyjrzał mu się sceptycznie. – Nie palę – rzekł, kiedy uznał, że chrzestny pyta poważnie.

- Daj spokój, Molly wstanie dopiero za godzinę. Nie ma nic lepszego, niż papieros z rana.

Potter patrzył, jak mężczyzna się zaciąga. _Co mi tam_, pomyślał, sięgając po opakowanie. Syriusz złapał jego spojrzenie.

- W Twoim wieku wszyscy paliliśmy. James kochał tę markę – wyznał, wydmuchując dym, który utworzył chmurkę wokół jego głowy. – Słuchaj, Harry. Członkowie Zakonu nie chcieli, żebym ci o tym mówił… ale niech mnie cholera, jeśli cię nie ostrzegę.

Dorosły pochylił się w jego stronę. Był to jeden z momentów, kiedy Gryfon zastanawiał się, jak bardzo w rzeczywistości zmienił Łapę Azkaban. _To _– pomyślał, lustrując opiekuna – _spojrzenie godne szaleńca._

- Istnieje przepowiednia – przyznał czarodziej, wymachując papierosem. – Krótko mówiąc, chodzi o to, że musisz zabić Voldemorta, zanim on zabije ciebie. Dumbledore twierdzi, że Czarny Śmierdziel przekazał ci część swojej mocy, czyniąc równym sobie… dlatego jesteś jedynym, który ma szansę go zabić. Równocześnie musisz, no wiesz, dać coś od siebie. I tu pojawia się problem.

Harry pomyślał, że wie, czego ten problem dotyczy, jeszcze zanim animag przeszedł do dalszej części. I faktycznie, trzy buchy później Black potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.

- Albus – i, naturalnie, cały Zakon – stawia na białą magię. Przypuszcza, że moc, której Czarny Pan nie zna, moc, o której mówi przepowiednia, to moc przeciwstawna do tej, jaką włada Voldemort. Ma zamiar zrobić z ciebie Mistrza Jasnej Strony...

- … a ty się z nim nie zgadzasz – dokończył chłopak.

- Nie. I mam powód. Harry, nikt nie potrafi ot tak, pstryknąwszy palcem, zmienić swój rdzeń. _Nawet_ Chłopiec, Który Przeżył – dodał sarkastycznie.

- Twierdzisz więc, że jestem… mroczny? – zapytał Harry, ignorując uwagę, którą odbierał jako obelgę.

Ta rozmowa robiła się coraz bardziej dziwna.

- Ja nic nie twierdzę – rzekł Syriusz po kilku minutach milczenia, opadając na oparcie i wymazując niedopałek z rzeczywistości. – Dam ci jednak radę. Dość oczywistą. Wiesz, co najbardziej różni mugola od czarodzieja?

- Magia, oczywiście – odpowiedział.

- Nie. Intuicja, Harry. Intuicja.

Animag wstał, przeciągając się. Odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, gotów odejść – zanim to jednak zrobił, rzucił w Harry'ego niemal pełną paczką fajek.

- Na zdrowie – powiedział. - I, Szczeniaku?

- Tak, Syriuszu?

- Zrób mi przysługę… Uważaj na Dumbledore'a.

* * *

**Witam wszystkich. **

**Należę do autorów, którzy piszą dla pisania, nie zaś - dla statystyk; niemniej jednak, Wasze komentarze mogłyby mi pomóc pokierować tym opowiadaniem.**

**Z góry dziękuję za bardziej i mniej konstruktywne komentarze - i życzę miłego czytania.**

**Autorka.**


End file.
